He Likes Me,He Likes Me Not
by MizuOtome05
Summary: Kagome and Sango are thrilled! It's the Spring Fling Dance at Mikotenshi Boarding School! Will Kagome's crush Kurama ask her to the dance? What if everything got tangled and words twisted when jealousy rears it's ugly head? Used to be laoanimelover05.
1. Chapter 1

He Likes Me,He Likes Me Not

By:laoanimelover05

Chapter 1: A Spring Fling Dance?

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

"You're kidding!"Sango said to the other girls."This place? We're supposed to have our Spring Fling Dance in here"

"Not just the Spring Fling Dance,"Kagura chimed in."I think we're going to be spending all our free time here!Welcome to the new Student Union for Mikotenshi Highschool"

"But it's just a storage building!"Sango complained."It's dark, it's grungy, it's smelly, and...and...I think I saw a mouse"

"A mouse? Yuck! Where?" Botan screeched.

"It went under there"Sango said, pointing to a pile of old mattresses in the corner.

Kagome gazed around at the dusty storage building.

She didn't see the mouse. But Sango was right-it was dark, grungy and smelly.

Well, at least it's big, Kagome thought.

And the reason it was dark was because so much stuff was piled in front of the windows.

The place was filled to the brim with old chairs, mattresses, boxes, out-of-date textbooks, broken brooms and rusty old gardening equipment.

Once it's cleaned out, Kagome realized, it's going to be a nice big space. With a little paint, some new furniture, lights ,and a sound system, it could be a great Student Union.

The storage building was the property of Mikotenshi Highschool.

The new Student U was going to be used by the ninth and tenth grades.

In other words, it was a dream come true as far as Kagome was concerned.

The guys and the girls were going to be able to hang out together all the time -not just in the few days when they had the same classes.

Kagome was the head of the girls' committee in charge of fixing up the old building.

"Trust me,"she said"When I get done with it, this place is going to look fabulous"

"Well you're the boss,"Kagura said."Where do we start"

"Just grab some stuff and start hauling it out"Kagome said."Mr.Taisho will be here pretty soon to show us which stuff is trash and which is treasure"

"You mean we're supposed to touch that mess?" Botan asked."I just had my nails done."She wrinkled up her nose and made a face.

Trust Botan to start complaining bright away, Kagome thought Botan was snooty and usually acted like she owned the whole school. She obviously thought she was the queen of the tenth graders.

"If you want to be in the committee, you've got to work,"Kagome said.

"Fine," Botan said, inching toward a pile of boxes."But what about the mouse"

"A mouse? Cool. Where?"a boy's voice called out.

Kagome whirled around. A group of guys were standing in the open doorway.

They were going to help clean up the Student U, too.

Miroku and Inu Yasha moved toward the pile of stuff."I'll be with you guys in a moment,"Kurama continued.

"Just as soon as I have a talk with kagome"

Kurama want to talk to me? Kagome thought. maybe he wants to ask me out to the Spring Fling Dance!

Her heart skipped a beat.

Kurama was the first guy Kagome had a crush on when she came to Mikotenshi Highschool.

He had big green eyes and his hair was the color of a rose.

Kagome knew Kurama liked her, too. Sometimes they went out for pizza or to a movie.

She even went to her first big dance with him.

Kagome thought of Kurama as her sort-of-boyfriend.

Kagome pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and smiled at him."what's up?"she asked, trying to sound casual.

We're supposed to talk about the Student U,"Kurama explained."I'm the chairman of the boys' committee.

Oh. Kagome's heart sank for an instant. He only wants to talk about the Student U,she thought.

Not about the dance. Maybe he hasn't thought about it yet.

But then she realized that if he was chairman of the boys' committee, they'd be working together full time for the next two weeks!

"Let's check this place out,"Kurama said, marching though the crowded storage building.

He headed toward some smaller rooms at the back. Kagome followed him.

"This is a just a closet,"Kurama said. He opened a door and closed it again.

"We can store decorations for the dance in there,"Kagome said.

"Yeah, or build a shelf and use it for all the video games,"Kurama suggested.

Then he ducked into the back room. It was small and private.

"This will be great for a game room,"Kurama said "Or a cozy little lounge,"Kagome suggested."Can't you just picture it? Sofas, low tables, stuffed chairs .Like a coffee bar, but without the espresso machine. And maybe we could put one of the TVs in here"

Kurama frowned."Whatever,"he said as he slid past her, back into the main room.

Hey, it was just an idea! Kagome thought, following him.

Kurama pushed past the pile of mattresses.

Kagome kept her arms held tightly at her sides. She was on mouse alert.

At the other end of the building, they found another small room. Boxes were piled up in front of a door leading outside.

Kurama glanced at her.

"How about a game room here?"he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Maybe, Kagome thought."Or a kitchenette,"she said.

"We could put a microwave in here, and the drink and candy machines. That way the food won't clutter up in the big room"

"Well where are we going to put the video games?"Kurama asked."You don't want them in the back ,you don't want them up here"

"Hey, we'll find a place,"Kagome assured him."I was just brainstorming, okay"

"That's the right word for it,"Botan commented loudly from the other room."Kagome's head is always in a storm"

Botan's best friend Keiko laughed.

Kurama laughed, too."Besides,"he went on,"I don't know if we've got enough money for a microwave.

Not after we buy two VCRs and about a zillion video games"

Kagome frowned and thought about their budget.

Kurama was right-they couldn't buy everything they wanted.

The school was going to supply all the major stuff-new furniture, vending machines, two TVs and a portable Ping-Pong table. But the committee had a small budget.

Kagome and Kurama were supposed to decide how to spend it.

"Two VCRs?"Kagome argued."Why do we need two? I thought we'd use our budget to get a sound system, strobe lights, and a mirrored disco ball for the Spring Fling"

"Oh, man, no way,"Kurama shot back. He shook his head."Strobe lights are cool, but you can only use them at dances about twice a year. But if we get two VCRs, we can watch two different movies at the same time all tear round."He paused."On the other hand"

Kurama marched back into the main room and looked around.

"You might have a point,"he said, nodding."Strobe lights might look really cool in here with the walls painted black"

"Black?"Kagome's voice rose."Are you kidding"

"Okay, red and black,"Kurama compromised.

Kagome gulped."Uh, I was seeing this room in softer colors,"she argued."Like maybe peach and pastel seafoam green"

"Ick."Kurama made a face."Peach is a wussy color"

"Look,"Kagome said."I know that the Student U is for all of Mikotenshi Highschool. But us girls are probably going to use it more than you guys. And we're having the Lock-In here-the same night as the dance.

So I think the girls should have more say about what colours we paint the walls. It's only fair"

"What's a Lock-In?"Kurama asked.

"It's so cool!"Botan said, dropping everything and rushing over to butt in on the conversation.

"It's an all-night slumber party, just for the ninth and tenth grade girls! We get to bring our pillows and sleeping bags, and they're going to lock us in here"

"With the mouse,"Miroku interrupted "Don't interrupted,"Botan said."Anyways, we get to stay up all Saturday night watching videos, playing games, and eating junk food"

"And then at, like, six in the morning on Sunday we go back to our dorms to sleep,"Kagome jumped in.

"Cool,"Kouga said."Maybe we'll come over and raid the place"

"Not a bad idea,"Kagura encouraged him.

"So, don't you see?"Kagome insisted."I mean, about the paint colours"

Kurama shrugged."We can argue about that later,"he said."First we've got to get this place cleaned out."

He picked up a stack of folding chairs and headed for the door. Kagome grabbed a mattress and started dragging it. It was pretty heavy.

"Okay,"she called after him."But i have an idea"

Kurama put the chairs down on the lawn outside. Then he came back to give Kagome a hand. He lifted one end of the mattress.

"What?"he asked.

"We should have a fund-raiser,"Kagome suggested."That way, maybe we'll have enough money for the strobe lights and the VCR and the video games. We can get everything.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day,"Kurama said. He gave her half a smile.

"Great!"Kagome said."We'll have a bake sale"

"Bake sale? You don't want to eat the brownies I'd bake, believe me," Kurama joked."How about a pizza sale"

"No."Kagome shook her head."We had a pizza sale for he chorus last month ,and we only made fifty dollars. How about if we offer to walk dogs for al the teachers on campus"

"Not enough teachers have dogs,"Kurama said in a grouchy tone."Look-do whatever you want. Just let me know, and I'll make sure my guys show up"

He yanked the mattress away from her and threw it on the trash pile. Then her glanced at his watch."I got to go,"he said."I've got a paper to write for history. Catch you later"

Wait! Kagome thought Don't go away angry!

But it was too late. Kurama was already hiking back to the school.

I really blew it, she thought. That whole conversation went wrong. I want to do it over!

She watched Kurama run across the green. But at the last minute, just before he disappeared into the school he turned around and waved at her. And smiled.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

Maybe he still likes me after all, Kagome thought. And if he does, maybe we'll be going together to the Spring Fling!

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

End of First Chapter

Was it good? Review for me please!


	2. Chapter 2

He Likes Me,He Likes Me Not

By:laoanimelover05

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any anime!NEVER IN MY LIFE!

Chapter 2

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

"Where should we sit?" Sango said. She gazed around the dining hall with her lunch tray in her hands. "All the tables are full," Kagome answered."Except that one"  
She nodded tpward the only table with empty chairs. It was the one where Botan and her friends were sitting.  
Sango shrugged."I guess we don't have a choice." She hurried over and plopped her tray down-at the other end of the table from where Botan was sitting. After working all morning, cleaning out the storage building, she and Sango were both starved.  
"So tell me everything," Sango said after she'd taken a few bites.  
"You and Kurama spent alot of time together in those small back rooms.What's up between you two?"  
Kagome chewed her French bread before answering.Then she leaned close to her best friend.  
"I like working with him," she said softly. "But he was being a pain. He didn't like any of my ideas."  
"Like what?" Sango asked.  
"Like my plan to get a sound system for the Student U!" Kagome complained. "He wants a second VCR instead. Can you believe that?How does he think we're supposed to have the Spring Fling Dance without music?"  
"I don't know," Sango said.Kagome shrugged."Anyway, he was really hard to work with,"she said.  
"Wow," Sango said. "I wonder why"  
Botan stood up at the other end of the table and looked right at Kagome."If you can't get alond with Kurama," she said,"did you ever think maybe you're the problem? I mean he's the sweetest guy in the whole world.At least he's always been extremely sweet to me."  
"Hey," Sango blurted out. "This is a private conversation."  
"I'm just trying to give you some much-needed advice, Kagome," Botan said. "All I'm saying is that you're much too bossy. Anyone would find it hard to work with you"  
Bossy? Kagome thought. Look who's calling who bossy.  
Botan picked up her tray and walked away.Keiko trailed after her.  
Kagome stared at them.  
"I'm not too bossy,am I?" Kagome asked when they were gone.  
"Define too bossy," Sango joked.  
"Thanks alot." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"No, really-you're good at organizing things," Sango said.  
"That's why the Head picked you to be in charge of the Student U committee-right"  
The Head was their nickname for Mrs.Urameshi.  
She was the Principal of Mikotenshi Highschool.  
"Right,"Kagome agreed.  
"Well, maybe Kurama is good at organizing things too," Sango said. "So both of you want to run the show, and you end up getting each other's nerves.You know-it's like too many cooks in the kitchen or something like that"  
"I don't know what to think," Kagome said as they left the dining hall."I only know I like Kurama--and I want him too like me back!" The two best friends strolled across the school lawn ,back toward their dorm, Ningen house.  
"Hey! Kagome! Wait up!" a voice called.  
Kagome stopped and saw Yukina runing toward them.Yukina was Kagome's roommate.  
She red eyes and aqua hair.  
"Hey,Yukina," Kagome called. "Let me ask you something. Am I too bossy? \"  
"What do you mean by too bossy?" Yukina asked.  
"Ha ha!" Sango teased. "I told you so."  
"Stop it!" Kagome blushed. "Anyway,Sango already made that joke."  
"Okay--you're not too bossy," Yukina said. "Is that what you wanna hear."  
"No,I want the truth," Kagome said seriously.  
"Well,the truth is, I'm bored!" Yukina said, changing the subject."What should we do for the rest of the day?"  
"How about a trip to the mall?" Sango suggested.  
"Too late," Yukina said."We just missed the bus"  
"I know!" Kagome 's lit up in excitement,  
"How about if we rearrange the furniture in our room? Sango,you can help.  
We'll move our bunk beds to the window, so we can look outside while lying in bed. Then we'll push our desks to where to dressers are.  
And put one dresser on each end of the room. Your posters can go on the closet door Yukina. And the garbage can go beside our beds! What do you think"  
Yukina and Sango both bursted out laughing.  
"You bossy?" Yukina said sarcastically, "No way! Just tell me where to put my toothbrush"  
Kagome frowned. "Hey! I was just trying to think of something to do,  
since both of you have ran out of ideas"  
"Okay," Yukina grinned. "Anyway,moving furniture sounds like a good plan.It'll be fun"  
"Easy for you to say," Sango murmured. "You haven't been hauling garbage out of the storage building all morning long"  
"Look at it this way," Kagome said to Sango."At least you don't have to change into old clothes"  
"Fine," Sango said sighing as they walked up the stairs to Yukina and Kagome's room.  
✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

End of Chapter 2

Short, I know, sorry. Please review more people! I have had 300 hits and 2 reviews! Who do you want Sango with, Miroku or Hiei?

So far:

Hiei: II

Miroku: 0

Vote Vote Vote! Polls end next chapter...nn I hate my timing skills... Because Sango's relationship comes in next chapter.

This story is under major revision too, because my sister Starberry05, is now my beta reader.

Bye


End file.
